


Salt

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben expected introducing his family to his boyfriend to be an easy feat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt

Ben thought that introducing his boyfriend to his family would be an easy feat.

Of course, his Mother loved Hux – she loved how polite he was, how he referred to her as _general_ , which Ben knew Hux hated. Hux had a thing for anyone in a higher positioning than him. Ben thought that it might have been a problem at first, but both Hux and Leia were gladly discussing tactics – both of them were generals and they bonded quickly.

Chewy had, of course, scared Hux out of his skin when Ben had first brought his boyfriend in, although a stern glance from Ben had the wookie behaving. Chewy had settled, letting Hux look him over, run his hands through his fur, and just... _observe_ him.

His Father, on the other hand, was definitely not inviting towards Hux. When the general offered his hand to the man, it was ignored, Han only acknowledging him with a sharp nod of the head. Hux had introduced himself, only to be returned with, _I’m Ben’s father_.

Ben could have stabbed his Father as the day wore on. When Hux went to the bathroom, Ben descended. “What the hell is your problem?”

Han hadn’t replied.

“Dad!”

“You’re my son and I don’t like the look of him.”

Ben snarled, “then try.”

Hux had come back and their conversation dropped, Ben preferring to make himself comfy in Hux’s lap and lean up for a soft kiss.

Leia asked Hux about his job; Han sat there glaring. Chewy asked – Ben translated – about Hux’s family; Han tried to stare a hole in the wall above Ben’s head.

Conversation fell silent, and Ben couldn’t be more grateful that his Mother called everyone through for dinner. Leia managed to start a conversation with Ben about his Jedi training – Han tried to interrupt him before Hux cleared his throat, blushing faintly.

“I know of his training, he often discusses it with me as a general.”

Han went back to glaring.

Silence fell and Ben tried to remember how to breathe. “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”

Ben thought that introducing his boyfriend to his family would be an easy feat.

He didn’t expect both his father and his boyfriend to go to pass him the salt, only to sit and stare each other in utter disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should be ashamed that this is the 300th fic I posted on this site.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
